The present invention relates to a device for processing goods, particularly leather or hide products, of the type having a housing in which at least one rotating sieve drum for receiving goods to be processed is supported.
Processing devices of the type under discussion have been known. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German Offenlegungschrift No. 3,009,562. In such devices, the sieve drum is provided at both end sides thereof with openings of which one opening serves the purpose of feeding goods being treated into the drum and the other opening ensures a direct shifting of the goods into a second processing device, specifically drying device. In order to solve the problem of supporting such rotatable sieve drum it has been proposed to support the peripheral surface of the drum on the rollers or magnetic cushions. Both solutions however are very expensive. The roller supports must be formed in the interior of the housing which is frequently refilled with liquid so that in addition to the expensive construction there is a danger of troubles caused by parts of the goods being processed which can fall out from the sieve drum.